


Excuses

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, it's meant to be cute and funny, sanji being annoying lol, this is short because im addicted to drawing ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: "I love you so much, but this isn't about you."





	Excuses

“Did you figure out the dimensions yet?” Franky asks. 

Usopp doesn’t answer for a second, mainly because he’s immersed in all the math he’s furiously scribbling down. “Not...yet. I can guesstimate that...it’ll be wide enough to fit in one of the canon docks. That won’t be a problem, will it?” 

“Nah, it’s perfect actually. ‘D love to see the looks on those marines’ faces when our ‘normal canon’ turns into a  _ gatling laser!”  _ The older man exclaims over his shoulder as he leaves the factory. 

The sniper laughs in response and goes back to his calculations. It was mainly how big the inside barrel of the canon had to be in order to compensate the width of the laser. He slipped back into concentrating, but it almost felt like Sanji knew that. The younger man’s waist was squeezed from behind again, a kiss placed at his temple. 

“Y’know,” Usopp sighed, dropping his pencil on his worktable in defeat. “I love you so much,” He says, turning his head to look the cook in the eye. “But this isn’t about you.” 

Sanji chuckled, and couldn’t control enough when he pecked his lover on the lips. “Yes it is.” 

“No, it’s not. It wasn’t about you before you came in, it still isn’t about you now-” 

“But I gave you food.”

The younger man paused.  _ That  _ at least was true. Besides for him just  _ needing  _ Usopp’s attention  _ right now,  _ Sanji  _ did  _ come down to deliver snacks. Two meat buns and homemade lemonade- mouth-watering delicious and filling. 

“...Okay,  _ maybe  _ it was partly about you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno where I was going with this. Thought it was funny? 
> 
> NEWS: I have three chapters written for the new and improved No Matter What! I will be writing just a little bit more before I post them! There have been a few big changes to them that makes the story more like how I wanted! (Also, I'm doing a title change) 
> 
> I say this quote to my dog, Nandi, daily when she cries at me for no reason or sticks her head under my arm because she’s a big German Shepherd drama queen who needs 100% of my attention (until she wants to go do ‘Na-na stuff’ without me).


End file.
